Nekokaru, The Cat Hanyou
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Nekokaru is half-human and half-cat. She has no family or a place to live. That all changes when she finds two Shikon shards and accidently absorbs them. She then is stuck tagging along with Inuyasha's group. InuxKag SanxMiro OCxGinta
1. Character Details

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, I decided to start an Inuyasha fic! This is just my character's details for now.

**DISCLAIMER:** If anyone knows me by now, you should now I hate doing this in every chapter, so this is for the rest of the story. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I simply own Nekokaru and a pack of cookies I already ate. . . . so I guess I only own Nekokaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Nekokaru<strong>

** Age: **Fifteen

** Height: **5'2"

** Weight: **95 lbs.

** Hair: **Black. Layered. Mid-back length. Bangs slightly covers eyes; if head is ducked, they completely cover her eyes.

** Eyes: **Big green eyes. They allow her to see in the dark like most cats can.

** Family: **A demon father and human mother. Her mother died giving birth to her right after Nekokaru came out of her womb. She has an older brother (Nekozawa) who she has a rivalry with. Her older brother is somehow a full demon. She resents her demon father for abandoning her mother and herself.

** Outfit: **(She makes her own outfit with various materials she gets her hands on). Black sleeveless shirt. Black skirt she ripped while jumping from tree to tree, so it has slits coming to her hips on both sides. White bandages she wrapped from her hips to her thighs so the slits in the skirt wouldn't show much. White bandages she wrapped around her hands and feet so she won't hurt them as she jumps from tree to tree. A small leather brown pouch she carries around her neck at all times.

** Abilities: **A half human, half cat demon hanyou. Nekokaru has a tail she tends to use to trip people when they annoy her, cat ears that can hear a pin drop almost 100 miles away, claws with the deadliest nails, and cat-like reflexes that allow her to jump through trees effortlessly. She is very powerful but has not used her power or abilities for anything other than gaining food or shelter.

** Personality: **She is, at first, a shy little girl. At age six, the village she was living in was destroyed, and set on fire afterwards, by a pack of wolves from the wolf clan. She managed to be the only one who escaped. When she returned to the village, she search through the ashes and managed to find the family she had stayed with. She mourned their deaths (and still does), collected some of their ashes, and placed them in a pouch she hangs around her neck as tradition. She does not fight unless absolutely necessary. And even then she cannot fight very well. Though she has amazing capabilities to fight, she tends to freeze up at the time and starts to cower. She later learns how to fight and not regret killing the evil demons that attack. She has two Shikon shards inside her body by mistake: one in her left forearm and one in the other forearm. Because she has two Shikon shards she ends up joining Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on their quest.

**Relations with others:**

** Inuyasha:** He becomes a brotherly figure for Nekokaru, though he gets annoyed with Nekokaru and her child-like behavior. Eventually, he sees her as a younger sister worth having after she saves everybody, getting herself wounded in the process. He still finds her annoying but becomes protective of her whenever she's in trouble, a fight is in play, or a man comes near her. Nekokaru gets upset whenever he thinks about Kikyo and reminds Inuyasha constantly about how Kagome feels. He later teaches Nekokaru how to fight properly after she got herself kidnapped and almost killed.

** Kagome:** She ends up being a motherly/sisterly figure for Nekokaru. She constantly tells Nekokaru what she can and cannot do and why. Kagome doesn't say it to reprimand her but to instead teach her. Nekokaru goes to the modern era since she too can somehow pass through the well and lives with Kagome and her family whenever Kagome goes back. Kagome also takes Nekokaru to her favorite malls and helps her shop for a new outfit. At first, Kagome gets a bit jealous of how Nekokaru's and Inuyasha's lives are so similar but is reassured when she sees how the two bicker most times. Nekokaru clings to Kagome like a child but is later found protecting her alongside Inuyasha when a fight ensues.

** Sango:** She is a first suspicious of Nekokaru at first and follows her whenever she strays away from the group, even for a little while. She later trusts Nekokaru fully when she jumps in front of a frontal attack that would have killed Sango easily. Afterwards, Sango becomes a sisterly figure and defends her constantly from Inuyasha's harsh words and remarks. Nekokaru notices Sango's crush on Miroku in time and starts to play matchmaker.

** Miroku:** He, as usual, groped Nekokaru at first but stops after she extended her nails fully, showing that they can kill him at any given moment. He instead becomes a fatherly figure to her and teaches her about the many practices of a monk (the appropriate ones he does anyway). He finds the pouch she wears around her neck interesting but gets himself in trouble with the group when she finds him trying to take the pouch and begins to cry (making Sango and Inuyasha bring out their weapons). Nekokaru eventually forgives Miroku.

** Shippo:** He becomes instantly attached to Nekokaru and is always perched on her shoulder. He hides behind her whenever there's a fight or Inuyasha wants to try and hurt him. He later ends up calling her Okaa-san, making Nekokaru relive hazy memories of her family. She avoids Shippo and as result, he starts crying. The group then speaks with her (with Inuyasha doing the most yelling), where she breaks down and tells them the story of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Okay, if I get good reviews, I will add the first chapter. If I get bad reviews, I'll delete this story. If I get no reviews, I will put the story on hiatus. Yeah, now that I read over the whole details, I put in a LOT of spoilers didn't I? Looks like I got work to do if I want all this to be in the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Absorbing the Shards

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_Okay, no one reviewed. No biggie. I know I promised this chapter depending on the reviews but I kept getting different ideas and I wanted to at least start this out. So to the readers (If there are any cuz I haven't checked the stats for this story yet), review and enjoy!_

"Kuso!" I cursed under my breath as I jumped from tree to tree. I looked down and saw that the villagers were still hot on my trail. "Why do they choose now to get horses?" I muttered and tried to speed up but the horses were too fast.

"She's slowing down!" One of the male villagers shouted from below me. "Com'on men!" I sped up a little more and started jumping from side to side. Hopefully, it'll confuse them enough for me to make my escape. "Don't take your eyes off her! She's a slippery one!" Damn. They've gotten smarter. My green eyes lit up as I spotted a tree branch to the side with a bunch of leaves. I flattened my cat ears and managed to slip in without them noticing.

"Where'd she go?" Another soldier shouted. I smirked as I saw them all stop and look up at the trees. After a few minutes of them searching at the trees I started getting bored. The same soldier groaned out loud and turned to thee rest. "We're not going to get her this time. Let's go back and wait until she strikes again, then we'll be ready." I rolled my eyes at his attitude. Oh spare me. He's just upset because he got outsmarted by a girl. Once they all left I jumped down and landed on all fours.

"Feh. Suckers!" I shouted in the direction they left. I stuck out my tongue and pulled down my bottom eyelid. "Nya!" Once I finished mocking them I turned around and seating myself at the base of the very tree I hid in.

They were chasing me because I've been stealing from their village for a few weeks now. This is honestly the longest I stayed in one place but I can't help it. They're so entertaining when they really believe they can stop me. The only things I'm stealing are food and a few blankets when it's cold. What they want me to do? Starve? Freeze? I don't think so.

I might rob them again tomorrow. I overheard some of them talking about a demon exorcist. Heh. This might be fun. After I finished my meal of apples and rice I stole (not really a meal but better than nothing), I got up and started walking around for something fun to do.

I froze in place and my ears twitched. Whoa, what's that? I turned to the direction where I sensed a powerful wave. I jumped to the trees for cover in case I need it. That's weird. I focused my sight even more. It seems its just two little pieces of some kind of gem. But, they have so much power.

Once I got to my destination I jumped down and looked around. Where . . . ? My ears twitched again and I walked towards a patch of grass. I squatted down and examined the shards. They were glowing and had a pink tint to them. After a few minutes, I reached to them and gasped when there was a flash of light.

"What the-?" I raised my arms as an instinct and felt burning in my forearms. I let out a hiss of pain but when the flash went away my arms looked normal. "What the hell was that?" I muttered to myself. I shook my head and squatted down again to pick up the shards before I fell backwards in surprise. My eyes widened and I started searching through the grass but it was no use.

The shards had disappeared!

* * *

><p>"So those are the demon exorcists huh?" I wondered out loud with a tilt of my head. I was currently in my favorite place, up in a tree. Turns out, the village hired a group of five demon exorcists. "Wow, am I really that much trouble?" They were a weird group though.<p>

One was obviously a demon himself, or at least a hanyou. He had ridiculously long white hair, and you can see white dog ears on his head. This made me feel my own cat ears myself. He had on a red robe, no shoes, and a sword. What caught my attention were his eyes. They were amber. That's not normal around here. Then again, I can't really talk. I haven't met one person around here with green eyes, much less cat ones.

There was a girl next to him. She had long black hair and brown eyes. That's normal. What made her stand out were her clothes. She had on some sort of shirt with circle things in the middle holding it together, an incredibly short kimono (then again. I shouldn't talk), and some sort of cape around her shoulders. She had on shoes but I doubt they were from around here. She looked so foreign.

Perched on the foreign-looking girl's shoulder was a little child. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was fox demon. He had a fluffy tail, pointed ears, and feet that resembled fox's. Other than that, he looks like a regular seven-year-old. He had on a green bow that held up his hair, a green shirt with a brown vest over it, and dark blue pants.

Behind them was a pretty girl. On the pretty girl's shoulder was a small fire cat. I've heard of those. They're really cute but can fight and grow in size. I also heard they can fly as well but I'm not so sure. She had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and brown eyes. That's normal. She had on a skin tight black suit with pink armor and a short sword. That's . . . not so normal. On her back was a large boomerang. My ears twitch and my nose wrinkled in disgust. The boomerang was made of demon bones! I let out a low hiss and jumped higher when the last of them turned to my direction.

The last of them seemed to be a monk. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he had on purple and black robes. He was holding a golden staff in his right hand, along with some prayer beads. He seemed normal at least. He kept staring where I was before and I decided to screw with him a bit. I picked up a few acorns and threw one at his head.

"Ow!" I giggled and jumped to another tree as he looked around for the culprit.

"What's wrong Miroku?" The foreign girl asked. So his name is Miroku. Maybe I'll learn their names and use it against them later.

"Something hit the back of my head." He complained while rubbing said spot. "Don't worry about it Lady Kagome. It's probably nothing." I shook my head and prepared to throw one again.

"Ow! What the hell was that?" I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Looks like doggy has a potty mouth. He started turning in circles to find who threw it and I was too busy trying not to laugh to notice. "You!" My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Uh-oh." I jumped down and was going to run but a villager recognized me.

"That's her! That's the demon!" I rolled my eyes and started running away on all fours. I led the group into the forest while dodging some throws of the giant boomerang and what seemed to be sticks of dynamite. Damn, where did these people come from? At least I led them away from the village. If not the village would be destroyed by now. What? Just because I steal that don't mean I'm evil.

"Cut it out!" I shouted over my shoulder as I narrowly dodge another throw of that stupid boomerang. "I ain't do anything wrong!" I turned my head back around and bumped into the dog boy. My eyes widened as I fell back on my bum. "Damn you're fast!" He took out his sword and I started to panic. "H-hey, can't we talk about this?" I tried to ask with an eye on the sword.

"Nope." He said with a smirk. He swung the sword and I back-flipped. "Now . . . stay . . . still!" He shouted in between every swing. I kept flipping and dodging his swings for a few more minutes until we were both panting. "Just stay still so I can kill you!" He shouted and ran towards me.

"Uh, how about no?" I remarked smartly and flipped onto a tree. "I haven't done anything!" I shouted. "You're not very smart or patient are you?" I teased and flipped back on the ground when he swung at the tree. "Look," I began and flipped away from his sword. "I don't fight. Just leave me along and I won't bother the village okay?"

"And how will we know you won't kill more people?" I froze and stared at the foreign girl weirdly. I think her name was Kagome. "What?" She asked as she squirmed under my stare.

"I haven't killed anyone." I said slowly. "What are you-?" I was cut off as dog boy managed to slash my arm with his stupid sword. I covered the wound with my arm and flipped back onto another tree. "Kuso!" I swore as blood started flowing from the wound. "What was that for?" I shouted back down.

"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted as he swung back to cut the tree. "Sit boy!" He landed face-first on the ground and I just stared. Wow, he really is a dog. How cute. Kagome looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay. He won't hurt you anymore." My tail swished as I contemplated whether or not to come down. "I promise." She seemed sincere and I jumped down. I ended up staggering a bit and straightened up. "There seems to be a misunderstanding." She started as she brought out some sort of white box with two red lines on top from her yellow bag. "The village soldier leader said you killed some people." She said as she sprayed something on my wound. I hissed and crawled away from her.

"What is that stuff?" I asked and licked my wound as a cat would. "I'm not a demon, but I am a hanyou. The wound will heal on it own." I said as I got up. "As for that village soldier," I started with a hiss. "He's just mad because I outsmarted him a few times." I rolled my eyes. "He's just a sexist pig." I muttered at the end.

"And we apologize for that." I raised an eyebrow at the monk. "Greetings." He said with a bow. "You have such beautiful eyes. Very different, special even." I sweat dropped as he placed his hands on both sides of my face. "Please, will you bear my child?" I hissed at him with an angry blush on my face.

"I bet you don't even know my name!" I cried while taking a step back and extending my nails. Miroku sweat dropped nervously and hid behind the pretty girl, who actually seemed pretty mad, herself. I felt someone tapped my leg and looked down to see the little fox demon. "Uh hi?" I said with a raised eyebrow. Little fox guy smiled brightly and climbed onto my shoulder at record speed. "H-huh?"

"Hi!" He exclaimed. "My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon" I nodded my head while still staring at him like he was crazy. "What's your name?" I turned to the others with a questioning look and Kagome nodded encouragingly.

"My name's Nekokaru. I'm a cat hanyou." I said slowly. "Why are you on my shoulder?" Shippo laughed and moved to the top of my head.

"Is that better, Nekokaru?" He asked. I sweat dropped and laughed dryly.

"Not what I meant but yeah I guess so." I turned back to the others. "I know all of your names except for you." I said while pointing at the pretty girl. "And I don't know this little cutie's name." I added while rubbing the fire cat on her head. "Aren't you the sweetest?" I cooed as she purred.

"Her name's Kirara and she's my pet." I looked up and saw the pretty girl answer. She seemed a bit mean to me but I brushed it off. "My name's Sango." She answered curtly. I pouted for a second but got over it.

"So you guys are demon exorcists," I began towards all of them. "But you have two demons and a hanyou in your group?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Kagome laughed.

"Confusing isn't it?" She said as I nodded my head. "Well, we aren't really demon exorcists, only Sango is," She said with a hand towards Sango. "We're just traveling to find Shikon Jewel Shards, and I felt two of them over here yesterday. Seems as though they've disappeared though." Kagome finished with a frown. Shikon Jewel Shards . . . could those be what I saw yesterday?

"Are they sort of pinkish? And glowing?" I asked. Inuyasha jumped up and invaded my personal space with a growl.

"You've seen them! Where are they?" He yelled with a hand on his sword handle. My eyes widened and I started stuttering.

"U-um. Well y-you see." I turned to Kagome with a scared look. "Help." Kagome got an angry pulse mark on her forehead and closed her eyes in irritation.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!" She shouted and Inuyasha was sent face-down on the floor. I stared down at Inuyasha's twitching form and giggled.

"You have _got_ to teach me that." I said while poking Inuyasha with my bandaged foot. "So what now? He's paralyzed or something?" I asked while pulling his ear. I fell back when Inuyasha jumped up with an angry pulse mark. Wow, is that a group thing with them?

"No, I am not paralyzed but I am going to kill you!" I squeaked and started running away with Shippo holding on to my ears as to not fall off. "Now . . . where . . . are . . . the . . . Shikon . . . Jewel . . . Shards?" Inuyasha asked with a swing of his sword between every word. I managed to run behind Kagome and hide.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, and sit!" Inuyasha was pushed to the ground with every command roughly. I stuck out my tongue. "Now," Kagome said as she turned around to me. "Where did you see the Shikon Jewel Shards, Nekokaru?" She asked nicely.

"Oh, you're standing on the spot actually." I said. Kagome stepped away and looked at the grass. "But when I went to pick them up there was a flash, a burning in my arms, and then they were gone." I finished thoughtfully with a finger on my chin.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku began. "Perhaps the shards are in Nekokaru?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. Kagome nodded and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Yeah, they're in her forearms, but something's weird. They seem to have. Well, _melted_ in her or something." Kagome explained. By this time Inuyasha had gotten up and was staring at my arms. "Nekokaru, have you ever punched someone?" She asked.

"Um, no. I don't really fight much. And when I do I mostly just dodge." I explained. Kagome nodded and looked around. She pointed to a giant boulder a few feet away.

"Punch it." I stared at her and blinked. "Just trust me. Okay?" She asked. That's asking a lot since I haven't trusted anyone since I was six but okay. "Shippo, if I'm right, you might wanna stay over here." Shippo whined but got off my head anyways.

"Um, okay." I walked over to the boulder and tapped it with my knuckles. It seems solid. I wonder why Kagome's doing this. "Well," I began to myself. "Here goes nothing." I pulled my fist back and brought it down on the over sized rock. As soon as my fist hit the side, the rock shattered like glass and I stumbled back in surprise. "W-whoa!" I landed on my bum and stared at my hands. I turned back around at the others. "What just happened?" I asked. Kagome walked over to me and pulled me up.

"I think the Shikon Jewel Shards have fused in your arms completely. Not just put in." Kagome said. "You said there was a flash right?" I nodded my head and Kagome continued. "Well, maybe the Shikon Jewel Shards _chose _you or something along those lines."

"Well, how are we going to get the shards now?" Inuyasha yelled as he and the others walked up. "There's no way we'll be able to get them out now!" I mumbled under my breath about stupid dogs. "What you say cat?" Inuyasha yelled with a fist held up.

"That's enough!" Kagome yelled as she stepped in between us. "We'll just have to take Nekokaru with us." My eyes widened and shot back on my feet.

"W-wait a second! I don't even know you guys that well and besides, I don't fight so I'll just drag you guys down and," I paused as I saw the others turn around and start walking. Shippo tugged my hand and climbed on top of my head again. "You guys don't care. Right" I finished under my breath and started following.

Looks like I'm heading out with these guys for now.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," I whined out for the first time since we left. "I'm tired." I dropped on the floor. I know I sound like a baby but we've been walking for hours and it's already dark out. I took Shippo off my head and cradled him on my lap. He fell asleep once it turned dark. "Can't we stop? Or find a place to crash?"<p>

"Get up!" My arm was roughly lifted by Inuyasha and I hissed with my ears pulled back. "Oh shut up. There's a village ahead, we'll rest there for the night." My ears twitched back up and I looked ahead. Sure enough, there was a village ahead.

"Finally!" I shouted and placed Shippo on Kagome's shoulder before running ahead on all fours. "Sleep!" I cried out in victory as I ran faster. I was too far ahead to hear Sango's exasperated statement.

"She's going to be a real handful, isn't she?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okay, done! I'm basically going to try and follow the series. Next chapter will be the one with Koga 'cuz I have the manga with me so it'll be easy to do. Tell me what you think and if I made any mistakes!_


	3. Chapter 2: Ginta and Koga

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Chapter dos! Yay! **

**Oh, and to ImmolationPiggieOfDoom. First, I love your username, very kawaii (^-^) and I like your ideas but it'll be hard for me to write the rest of the story in third person since I usually write in first person and if I change it I'll have to re-arrange everything I already planned out. Thanks for your ideas anyways. And you're right about the Shippo part, but I'm kinda too lazy to change the chapter around. Let's just leave it that way, ne? I thought Kuso meant damn or shit, doesn't it? And Miroku calls her Lady Kagome in the manga and I'm using the manga as reference so yeah. **

**Okay, not so sure how many people know Ginta but I find him kinda cute with his hairstyle and I didn't feel like pairing Koga with Nekokaru so Ginta and Nekokaru it is~! And if you asked, the only reason there are so many bolded words is because I'm (sort of) following the dialogue of the manga book and there are a LOT of bolded words. Anyways, enjoy!**

It's been about two weeks since I joined Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on their travels. I've gotten close to some of them though. They're a fun and amusing group most of the times.

Inuyasha and I bicker whenever we walk to our next destination. It always ends up with me hiding behind Kagome and him on the floor after a shout of 'Sit boy!' He hates that I always run to Kagome. It's obvious that he likes her but I kept that part a secret. I'll use it to my advantage later.

Kagome had to stop me constantly whenever I tried to steal food, and when she couldn't stop me, she'd just paid the man. What can I say? Old habits die hard. When I asked her where the money came from she said it's from getting rid of the demons harassing the village. I began following her at times and asking questions about everything and anything.

Sango doesn't really trust me. I don't blame her. I mean, wouldn't you if a random cat hanyou joins your traveling group and you know nothing of her past or her powers? She follows me whenever I stray away from the group. I pretend not to notice her and just carry on with what I do. I mostly just relax at a tree or I pick some flowers to show Shippo how to make a crown. I try to be polite and nice to Sango to show I'm not evil but it's not working so far. I'm going to keep trying though.

Miroku finally stopped groping me after the second day (which ended up with an angry Sango and extended nails). The monk got some serious issues with that. He woke me up early once and taught me how to meditate. It's been a sort of custom with us now, he wakes me up early and we meditate until the others wake up. He said that since I don't fight I should learn medical skills, so he taught me that as well. I mostly just know how to work Kagome's first aid kit. Nothing special.

Whenever I woke up in the morning Shippo and Kirara were curled up next to me, which was weird since they would lay down on the other side of the hut most of the times. They end up following me everywhere most mornings until they got bored or tired, then they'd try to get me play a game with them. If we're on the road Kirara would go on my shoulder while Shippo rests on my head and plays with my ears. If Kirara wasn't on my shoulder, she'd be behind me and trying to catch my tail like is was a ball of yarn. We haven't run into trouble so far and I was hoping it'd stay that way.

**And then we run into trouble of course.**

* * *

><p>"Kagome-chan," I began. She didn't respond so I shook her a little. "Kagome-chan you've been kinda quiet, is something wrong?" She's been quiet since we last left the village, which was half an hour ago, maybe more.<p>

"Hm? Oh, sorry Nekokaru-chan." She apologized as she came out of her reverie. "It's faint. But, I think I sense the presence of a Shikon Shard. . ." she muttered. I tilted my head and froze as my ears began twitching. "Huh? Nekokaru-chan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," I responded. My ears twitched again and I turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, doggy!" I called out. Inuyasha turned and growled.

"What you called me?" I rolled my eyes at his raised fist and scoffed.

"Is there an enemy nearby?" I asked. Inuyasha gave me a confused look so I continued. "My ears twitched, they only do that when there's powerful company close by." I explained. Inuyasha sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"I smell blood. And lots of it." He reported gravelly, my eyes widened and I turned to the others.

"Isn't there a village further down the road?" I asked worriedly. The others nodded and I told Shippo to hold on. "So let's go!" I shouted and took off on all fours, closely followed by Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Kirara carrying Sango with Miroku.

"Wha. . .?" Inuyasha breathed out once we got to the village. I covered my mouth in surprise and tried not to barf. All of the villagers were on the floor and in their own pool of blood.

"Eeek. . .!" Kagome shrieked as soon as she got off and clung to Inuyasha's side. Any other time I would smirk and made a smart ass comment but I was too busy trying to keep my breakfast in. Inuyasha sniffed the air and glared. I don't have a good enough nose as he does but I pricked my ears up and tried to hear anything that might still be alive.

"These tracks," Sango began as she knelt down to the ground. Sure enough, there were tracks leading all around the houses and inside as well. "A pack of beasts of some sort." I looked down again and saw that they sort of looked like paw prints.

"The scent of wolves." Inuyasha said. I stiffened but snapped out of it when Shippo tightened his grip on my hair. It hurts but the kid's scared, I'll let him be for now. "I'm going to check for survivors." He said as he began walking.

"No need." I stated, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. "I don't hear anything, not even the sound of a human breathing, just animals." Inuyasha hesitated but nodded his head. "Miroku-kun," I began while looking around. "Don't you notice something," I paused. "Out of the ordinary?"

"Yes you're right." Miroku responded, "The villagers are alone killed," He paused and looked at the stables and groups of chickens fluttering around. "While the birds and horses that would be their **usual** prey are practically untouched." He finished.

"This doesn't look like the work of ordinary wolves." I started once more. My hand immediately went around the brown pouch around my neck. "It looks as though some demon wolf clan came for some lunch."

"Kagome-chan," Sango said after a slight pause. "Isn't this near where you felt the Shikon Shard's presence?" She questioned. My ears started twitching again and I stiffened completely.

"Nekokaru-chan?" Shippo questioned, causing everyone's attention to be brought to me. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming. A big group of wolves I think." I hissed after I finished talking and slightly crouched as an instinct to run. A group of wolves came from further in the village and surrounded us faster than I could blink. Shippo tightened his grip even more and I flinched. "Loosen up Shippo-kun that hurts." I muttered, not taking my eyes away from the wolves.

"Th-they're man-eating wolves!" I recoiled as Shippo's screech hit my ears. Damn, the kid can scream. All of us ended up with our backs against each other as the wolves were closing in.

"Pah!" Inuyasha scoffed. I raised my eyebrows in question. Is he trying to get us killed? "They're just mortal animals!" He lunged for the nearest group of wolves and attacked. "Claws of Steel!" My eyes widened as the wolves dropped to the floor. Some were cut in half, some were wounded, but all were dead. I have nails yes, but I can't kill like that!

"Boomerang Bone!" Sango shouted from my side and threw her boomerang at another group of wolves. The same thing happened. The wolves started running away. Heh, cowards. My mini-victory was stopped short once they started howling.

"Kuso!" I swore and everyone turned to me. "They're calling for either the rest of the pack or their pack leader!" I shouted and looked side to side for an escape. I was not going to have to go through what happened to my village! My ears twitched and I turned around with a panicked expression. "S-something's coming!" I shouted.

"A Shikon Shard!" Kagome cried out. "Approaching at incredible speed!" She added with wide eyes.

What seemed to be a mini-tornado was heading our way. I heard Shippo whined from above so I grabbed him and let him cling to my shirt as I made sure no debris flying around hit him. The tornado stopped a few feet away from us and we saw that it was actually a guy running really, really fast. He had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Even in a ponytail, his hair was long. He had a sword on his back and furry clothes that seemed to be a part of a wolf clan. The wolves went up to him and started whining. I think Inuyasha was able to understand him but since I'm a cat, I have no idea what they're saying.

"You," I flinched at the sound of his voice. He seemed very pissed. "**Killed **my children." Uh-oh.

"So you're the **leader **of this pack of man-eaters, eh?" Inuyasha said as he stepped in front of Kagome. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miroku do the same with Sango. And with that usual piece of information stored in my head, I hissed at the leader of these wolves.

"**You** did this!" The Wolf Man cried out. "You murdered my darlings! I'll **never **forgive you!"

"Like we'd **want** your forgiveness!" I snapped at him. Me and my big mouth. Wolf Man jumped up high in the air and was heading to my side. I turned on my left leg, held Shippo behind my back (where he clung to the back of my shirt), and landed with my right leg back.

"No one asked you, you stupid cat!" I stiffened even more and blushed in embarrassment. "I swear, there's nothing more I hate than a little kitty-cat sticking its nose where it doesn't belong." I took a few steps back as he said but he kept advancing. Damn it, I can't fight him. I can't fight at all!

"And there's nothing **I **hate more than a damn wolf picking on people weaker than them!" Inuyasha was in the air with his sword pulled back and heading straight for Wolf Man. I flipped back on my hands (Shippo was clinging to my shirt so he didn't fall) to avoid the hit but Wolf Man jumped up to avoid it as well.

"Remember this!" Wolf Man shouted while he was mid-air. I had to slightly tilt my head back to see him. "I am **Koga**, master of the wolf demon clan." I bared my fangs and hissed worse than I ever did before. I know I can't fight but I feel like hurting him right now.

"Wolf demon." Miroku mused to himself. "Do you know of them Sango?" He asked. I placed Shippo in Sango's arms and tried to get closer to the fight.

"They're demons who control wolves." Sango replied after she took Shippo. "They may take a human **form** but their true nature is that of their beasts, wild and violent."

Koga punch the ground where Inuyasha was but Inuyasha dodged just in time. Before Inuyasha could move away completely however, Koga kicked him in the face with his already extended leg, sending Inuyasha spiraling against the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, gaining said hanyou's attention. "**Be careful!** This Koga," She paused for a second as everyone turned their attention to her. "He's using Shikon Shards! His left wrist and both calves!" Koga turned to Kagome in surprise and I stepped in front of her protectively as an instinct.

"You **idiot!**" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome's face took on an expression of one stunned and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me that **sooner?**" I hissed at Inuyasha and narrowed my eyes.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" I shouted back. "Or did you really think a stupid wolf could be that powerful on his **own**?" Koga turned to me and growled.

"Why you little mangy cat!" Koga shouted. I flushed in embarrassment once more and twitched in anger.

Koga jumped up and went after me. I froze at first but then remembered that Kagome was behind me. I lightly (but quickly) pushed Kagome in the direction of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo before sending my fist to the floor with a yell. The ground cracked in many places and chunks of earth were turned up as spikes. Koga's eyes widened and he tried to find a place to land. I smirked, showing a fang, and flipped foreword next to Inuyasha to watch the show. Unfortunately, one of the man-eating wolves pushed Koga away from the spikes and towards us.

"Like I said!" I shouted, angry that he managed to avoid my only try in the fight. "**Not** powerful on his own!"

"If that's the **best** you can do even **with** the jewel's power," Inuyasha shouted while unsheathing his sword. "Then you're nothing but **talk!**" Koga growled at us before shouting his comeback.

"Don't starting barking and hissing at me!" I extended my nails. Okay, no more pacifist, I'm gonna maim him! "I'm going to take you down, the little **puppy** and **kitten!**" Kitten? That's it!

"Let me close that big **mouth **of yours for good!" I yelled and lunged for him with my nails. I swiped at him twice but he jumped up and tried to kick me. I managed to grabbed his knee and fling him pretty far. Must be the Shikon Shards in my arms. He crashed into the base of a tree and left an imprint on it.

"Stand **back** everybody!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood in front of us all. Koga got up and ran back but was headed for me. Inuyasha instead stepped in front of me and went ahead with his sword. But for some reason or another, Koga stopped in his tracks and turned to the wolves.

"**Retreat**, my children!" The wolves barked and backed away from us. "There's something **wrong** about this!" Next thing we knew, they were gone in a puff of smoke. My eyebrows furrowed and I stared after them.

"He," Sango choked out in the silence. "He ran away!" I shook my head in disbelief.

"All talk and no show." I stated with my hands interlocked behind my head. "Can you say, 'coward'?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Were you trying to test the 'Scar of the Wind'?" I tiled my head in confusion.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

"What's the Scar of the Wind?" I asked, feeling left out.

"It's an amazing attack Inuyasha can do with his sword. But he just recently learned it, so he was about to test it." A look of understanding went on my face after Miroku finished explaining.

"Oh. Well, I just hope we never have to see him again." I stated with crossed arms. "The stupid wolf." I added angrily.

"However," Miroku said. Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. "How could he have known about Tetsusaiga's powers?" I gave him a look that plainly said 'What the heck are you talking about?' Miroku sweat dropped. "That's the name of Inuyasha's sword." Another look of understanding came on my face and he continued. "In any case, we can't let the leader of a pack of man-eating wolves hold onto three Shikon Shards."

"Why not?" I asked hopefully with raised arms. "W-we can always come back and get them later. . . right?"

"No!" I flinched at Inuyasha's harsh reply. "The bluffing coward. . . call me a **puppy** will he!" Inuyasha crouched down on all fours with his nose on the ground. "I'll follow the scent of those wolves . . . I swear I'll track him down!" I sweat dropped as he started sniffing the ground.

"Oh no . . . **he's **no puppy." I muttered sarcastically. Kirara grew in size and Sango mounted with Miroku behind her. Inuyasha crouched down and Kagome got on his back while Shippo got on mine. We headed out and I suddenly couldn't wait to get there since I just remembered what the damn wolf called me.

**He has no right to call me a kitten!**

* * *

><p>"That flea-bitten <strong>wolf!<strong> I'm going to jump him and take those Shikon Shards away!" I rolled my eyes at Inuyasha's yelling. I'm mad too but you don't see me whining about it every five seconds. Inuyasha, Kirara, and I are all speeding on a mountain trail with our passengers and following the wolves' scent.

"Hey Inuyasha, I know I've said this before," Kagome said as Inuyasha and I sped up alongside them. I really wanted to get the wolf. "But don't get too worked up, okay?"

"**Who's **worked up?" I slightly moved to my right a bit so Inuyasha's yells wouldn't bother me much and rolled my eyes. Yeah he's not worked up at all.

"You know, I think you're really great Inuyasha," And that's my cue to tune out fro the conversation and focus on tracking. "So strong and. . . and. . ." I shook my head and smiled. They're so cute!

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he turned his head. I never thought he could speak that softly. Wow, learn something new everyday. "What brought this on?"

"You know how she is." Uh-oh. Shippo popped his head over my shoulder and started talking. "She's probably trying to console you because you were hurt by being called an 'insolent puppy'." I sweat dropped as Inuyasha bumped his shoulder against the mountain's side and I nervously laughed. I had to speed up with a wailing Shippo as Inuyasha tried to hit him.

"There they are! Those wolves are his followers!" I snapped my head up and sure enough, there were about three wolves up ahead. Inuyasha and I sped up even more as the wolves turned around and ran.

"As cowardly as their leader!" I shouted with a smirk. I heard Kagome scream and turned my head. There was literally a **wall** of wolves alongside the mountain's side. "Hold on Shippo." I muttered as I came to a stop. I was a little bit ahead than the rest since I sped up to save Shippo from Inuyasha's fist. I supported Shippo with my right arm and sent a punch with the other in the middle of the wolf wall. The mountain wall cracked and the wolves scattered but there was too many of them. "Kuso!" I cried out as one of them managed to sink its canines in my arm. I fell of the ledge and was about to flip on my feet when I felt someone carry me over their shoulder.

"Thanks for the gifts!" I turned my head and saw Koga carrying me and Kagome over his shoulders. My eyes widened and I tried to punch him but one arm was still supporting Shippo while the other was throbbing in pain from the bite.

"Kagome! Nekokaru!" I heard Inuyasha shout out and saw him trying to get rid of the wolves latched on him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed back and I flinched. She yells higher than Shippo and that's not good for my ears. I turned back and yelled at Inuyasha.

"You better get us out of this doggy!" I shouted back as I shut my eyes from the wind.

"Lady Kagome! Nekokaru!" I turned my head the other way and smiled at the sight. Sango was mounted on Kirara with her boomerang and was hot on our trial.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" I shouted at Koga as he landed on the ground and jumped off. Koga growled at me and sent me a glare.

"Would you stop caterwauling in my ear?" He shouted back. I narrowed my eyes and shared a glance with Kagome.

"We'll **caterwaul** all we want!" And with that Kagome and I yelled as loud and as high as we could into his ears. I smirked but it was wiped from my face when my ears started twitching. I heard flapping, turned my head once more, and screamed for real this time. There were oversized birds in the sky, but they had huge mouths, eyes, and a naked human torso on top. "What **are** those?" I shouted. Koga turned around and saw what I was shouting about.

"Feh, those stupid **birds**. . ." Koga said in annoyance. "They've come to try and get me!" He turned to Kagome. "But what an opportunity! Girl. Take a good look!" Kagome had a questioning look and turned to the birds. "Among those birds . . . do any hold the Shikon Shards?" So that's why he took **her**, but why did he take me?

"None!" Kagome shouted over the noise of the wind after a few seconds.

"You sure?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded and Koga tightened his grip on us. "Then I've got no use for them! We're going to rush them!" I shut my eyes and wrapped my left arm around his neck as he sped up. Those Shikon Shards really do power up a person.

After a few seconds of running I tried to find an escape. Let's see. I can't fight him, my right arm is supporting Shippo (who was smart enough to keep quiet, and I think I saw him drop some stuff along the way), and my left arm is around Koga's neck so I won't fall, plus it's still injured from the wolf bite. If I **do** fall I'd be able to land on my feet. I looked down and instantly rejected that idea. We were right below a river. A cat demon (or hanyou, whatever) plus water is never a good sign!

"H-hey," I started as we were heading straight towards the waterfall. "H-hold up! We're not going **through** that are we?" I asked nervously.

"Yup!" Koga said with a smirk. I hissed and yowled as we passed through the freezing water. "We're home!" Koga announced as he set Kagome and I on our feet. I shook to get the water off me and hissed more. I finally opened my eyes and widened them in shock. So many wolves, and so many wolf demons! Not a good place for me! I cringed and moved slightly closer to Koga unconsciously as they eyed me like a piece of meat.

"They're tasty-looking ones." A guy with a white-haired Mohawk asked, never taking his eyes off Kagome and me. I extended my claws and hissed but stepped closer to Koga. Right now, if I have a chance of not being eaten then I should try to not make their leader mad. "Oh, she's a hanyou, forget it." He said and moved over to Kagome. Immediately, all of them stopped looking at me and moved to Kagome. I slipped out of Koga's grip and moved in front of Kagome.

"I will **not** allow **anyone** toharm Kagome-chan!" I shouted. Besides, if I did, Inuyasha will have my head on a silver platter.

"Hey, calm down." A voice from my left said comforting. I almost retracted my nails but instead turned my head to the source of soothing voice. There was another wolf demon (big surprise). He had silver hair but a sort of Mohawk of black hair. Kinda cool. I shook my head and hissed at the others who were still trying to get to Kagome.

"They aren't **lunch!**" Koga shouted and grabbed my arm again. He pulled me back on the side and growled at me. "If anyone eats these two , I'll kill him!" Well, looks like they won't be eating Kagome for a while. I can relax about that. "Take a piece of **this** and be content with it!" Koga put a hand on my back at picked a nervous Shippo up. Uh-oh. "It conveniently delivered itself." My eyes widened as Shippo started wailing and panicking.

"N-Nekokaru!" I lunged for him, yanked him out of Koga's grasp, and hugged him to me tightly. I hissed at everybody, narrowed my eyes, my tail started swishing around, and my ears were flat against my scalp. Not a good idea to mess with me right now.

"**Anyone **who even **tries** to eat Shippo will deal with me!" I shouted at the others. Like hell I'm letting Shippo get eaten. "Understand?" The wolf demons gulped and nodded.

"And why should we listen to you?" Koga asked and ripped Shippo from my grasp. He hung on to Shippo by his tail. Shippo started wailing and panicking again.

"You want to use my powers right?" Kagome shouted from her side. Koga smirked and threw Shippo back into my arms, where Shippo started blubbering. I rocked him back and forth and cradled him as I glared at Koga.

**Stupid wolf!**

* * *

><p>"You remember the bird creatures that came after us?" Koga asked. Kagome and I nodded, Shippo was asleep on my lap. We were on top of some kind of nest made of fur. Though it was kinda comfortable, I don't like being here. "Those are harpies. They are our mortal enemies. Their king possesses shards of the Shikon Jewel. And thanks to that, many of my clan's people have been devoured." I looked off to the side as Koga was talking. Even though he told everyone that no one eats Kagome or Shippo, they were still eyeing them like candy. There was that Black Mohawk guy who was hiding behind a rock pillar watching us though. I don't think Kagome or Koga noticed, but I did. If he thinks he's going to get a meal, he got another thing coming.<p>

"So you want Kagome-chan to tell where in the king's body the shards are, right?" I asked while moving my eyes back to my captor. Koga nodded and smirked. "Then why the hell did you capture me?" I shouted.

"Simple." Koga said. "Kagome can sense the Shikon Shards. But you can sense any danger." I stiffened.

"So what?" I shouted defensively. "It's not my fault your instincts should be so slow." I said with crossed arms and looked the other way. Koga gained an angry pulse mark on his forehead and replied through gritted teeth.

"Even I can't tell when an enemy's coming and how powerful they are." He tried to say calmly. I rolled my eyes.

"And how exactly do you know I can?" Koga smirked and leaned in. I stood my ground (well, I was sitting but you get the point!) and glared.

"Easy. I heard you as I was running to the village," I mentally cursed my big mouth. "And you proved me correct when you asked about the Harpies that weren't even in our line of vision yet on our way here." I uncrossed my arms and leaned back on the wall of the lair. Damn wolf knows how to take in details.

"Okay," Kagome said. She's been quiet this whole time and I turned to her in surprise. She can't possibly be thinking about taking this guy's offer. "We'll do it." Only four words passed through my mind at this point.

**I am so screwed! **

* * *

><p>"I've <strong>got<strong> to protect Nekokaru-chan and Kagome-chan!" I heard Shippo mutter to himself. I giggled quietly. He's so cute. He woke up a few minutes after Koga left and is now standing on my lap with outstretched arms to guard us from the wolves.

"Nekokaru-chan," I turned to Kagome as she called my name. She was speaking lowly and seemed serious. "We need to find a way to escape." I nodded my head and gained seriousness.

"Yeah. We can always escape when we're going to the harpies' lair," I hesitated and looked at my left arm. It was still injured and actually seemed to be getting worse. "But you're going to have to go yourself." I added. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "No listen, my arm is still injured. I'm not sure if it'll be healed by the time we go to the harpies' lair. So I won't be able to fight as much. I'll be able to distract them, and you should run while I do." I grinned to assure Kagome. "I'm a hanyou, they won't eat me." I hope.

"We set out at sundown." I looked up and saw that Koga was back with a dead boar over his shoulder. "You two should eat your fill before then." He set the boar down and Kagome just stared at it. I guess getting us something to eat was a sweet act but I still don't like him. I started eating.

"Uh, I'm actually not that hungry." Kagome said after she stared at me. I gave her a questioning look before remembering that she's human. What do humans do with this meat? Oh yeah, they cook it over a fire.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan!" I said happily after wiping my mouth. "I'll start a fire so you can eat it!" I got up and went to look for firewood but was pulled back roughly by Koga. "Ow!" I landed on my bum.

"Hmm," Koga mused out as he leaned closer to Kagome. I went back to eating but kept an eye on Koga. What's he trying to pull this time? "**Kagome**, that's your name, isn't it?" Kagome nodded nervously. "Now that I look at you, you have quite a pretty face, you know that?" I spat out my meat and started choking. Someone came up and started thumping my back, once I finished I turned and thank who helped me. Turns out, it was the black Mohawk guy. I turned to Koga with wide eyes. Oh, he's won't. Inuyasha will **kill** him!

"Y-you're not gonna," I was cut off as Koga thonked me on the head and I hissed at him while rubbing the knot that formed on my head.

"All right, I've decided! You'll be my mate!" Kagome started panicking and honestly I did too. If Inuyasha finds out I let this happen he'll make my life hell.

"K-Koga!" One of the wolf demons cried out from further in the den. "Y-you mean you're not going to **eat **her after you're finished with her?" I hissed and slightly extended my nails.

"**No one** is going to eat Kagome!" I was ignored and another demon cried out.

"She's just a human girl, isn't she?" I was tempted to agree just to get them off our backs but Koga opened his big mouth.

"Fool," So says the one that wants Kagome as a mate after a few hours of meeting her. "This female can see Shikon Shards!" Damn it! "She's ten times the worth of any demon." He paused and looked at my slyly. "Or hanyou wench." He added. My face turned red from embarrassment and I hissed at him.

"What you say?" I shouted as I got up. I hissed again and took a step foreword to attack but Black Mohawk held me back by the waist.

"You mean," Mohawk started as he was struggling with me since I was squirming to attack Koga. "We'll be able to gather **all** the Shikon Shards?" He asked with hope. I tried to kick him but he ignored it.

"Mm." Koga said in agreement. "And then our pack will be **invincible**!" The rest of the clan cried in joy and I folded my ears slightly to ignore the noise. "So that's it." Koga continued. He bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Kagome's waist as Shippo started jumping up and trying to get Koga. I began squirming again and tried to pry Mohawk's arms off me but he was too strong. "I trust you understand."

"Don't touch me you wolf!" I stopped as Kagome slapped Koga across the face. Everyone was quiet for a while until I heard whispers from everyone. Koga was staring at Kagome in surprise and felt his cheek. "Um uh," Kagome started stuttering but she was still angry from my point of view. "I'm sorry but, well." I smirked as a blush found its way to Kagome's face. "I'm already seeing someone else, so." I tried to hold in my comment but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Ha! Rejected!" Mohawk guy placed a hand over my mouth as Koga glared at me.

"Don't tell me," Uh-oh. Koga leaned further and looked at Kagome. "It's that **insolent puppy**." I laughed but it was muffled by Mohawk's hand. Kagome started stuttering and I could see the blush deepen. It's definitely the doggy. "You know," Koga began again as he got up. "Next time we meet, I'm going to kill him anyway." I bit Mohawk's hand and he pulled it back with a yelp.

"Like hell you are!" I shouted. Doggy may be a pain in the ass but I don't want him to die. "You ran away like a coward when Inuyasha was going to unleash the Scar of the Wind!" Koga turned to me with an evil smirk. I gulped and sweat dropped. "Why you looking at me that way?" I asked cautiously.

"I've decided to give you as a mate for one of my clan." My eyes widened and a string of curses left my mouth. "Such a dirty mouth." He shook his head and smirked. "You will be Ginta's mate." He declared and walked away. I froze for a minute before recovering.

"Who the **hell** is Ginta?" I shouted/asked and began squirming again. Shippo started pounding his little fists on the guy holding me and I turned.

"That would be me." Mohawk guy said with a blush on his face. My face flushed and he managed to loosen his arms enough for me to slip out. Which I did, and sat next to Kagome while muttering curses the whole time. Like I said earlier:

**Stupid wolf!**

* * *

><p>I scowled as I was forced to walk alongside Ginta and Koga. We're right now heading to the harpies lair. Koga made sure to keep an arm around Kagome the whole time and I may have swiped at him once or twice. Thankfully, no matter what Koga said, Ginta didn't make cheesy moves like that and instead paid attention to his surrounds for attacks. I stopped in my tracks and listened.<p>

"Nekokaru? What's up?" Ginta asked, making Kagome and Koga turn around. Ginta and Koga learned my name after I yelled at Koga for calling me 'wench'. My ears twitched and I wrinkled my nose.

"We're close aren't we?" I asked. Koga and Ginta nodded. "There are a lot of them." My eyes widened as my ears started twitching continuously. "Damn, it's like a whole army."

"Do you think we have enough of our clan to defeat them?" Koga asked and turned me around to face the clan that was following us.

"I'm not a toy!" I snapped back and shoved his hands off my shoulders. I took a pause and took in the number of wolf demons and how many harpies there might be. "I'm not so sure. The harpies seem to have an equal amount, or a little more." I said uncertain. Koga nodded and kept walking. After a few minutes we arrived at the base of a creepy mountain.

"Get down." I heard Ginta whisper in my ear. I flushed at his close proximity but crouched down with the others none-the-less. My ears twitched some more and I got up.

"It's no use." I said. "They've detected our presence." I hissed and extended my nails fully. Looks like I'm fighting one way or another. Koga got up and turned to the others.

"I'm counting on the rest of you to handle the lesser ones!" Koga called out. A simultaneous answer of 'Yes, sir!' rang out from the wolf army. Koga grabbed Kagome around her waist before turning to me and Ginta. "Ginta, you're coming with us. Grab Nekokaru." Koga jumped up and started attacking some harpies in his way.

"I can handle myself." I said but Ginta grabbed me anyways and jumped up. "Okay so I might not be able to jump this high!" I shouted over the noise of the wind and wrapped my left arm around Ginta's neck so I wouldn't fall. I heard Ginta laugh and I hissed. "Oh shut up." I muttered embarrassed. My ears twitched and I looked up. "Koga! To your left!" I shouted. Koga dodged with Kagome and landed on a ledge where the coming harpy couldn't get him.

I made the mistake of looking down to see how the others were doing. It was practically a blood bath. Wolves were being lifted in the air by the claws of the harpies, some harpies were being dragged down by the wolf demon's chains, and harpies were being speared once dragged down.

"Ginta!" I looked up as Koga was calling to my 'supposed' mate. "Hurry up! We're almost at the king's nest!" Ginta nodded and I tightened my grip.

"I swear Ginta if you drop me I'ma make sure you never have kids you hear me!" I shrieked. Ginta laughed again and just kept going.

"Kagome, it's time to earn your keep!" Koga shouted once we got there. "Where-?" I cut him off with a yell since my ears twitched.

"Something's big coming!" I yelled nervously. "Right in front of us!" I shouted and point to the spot. Kagome stared at the spot before answering.

"The Shikon Shard's there as well. It must be the king!" At that moment, the side of the mountain crumbled and the mouth of a harpy shot out at us. Ginta and Koga both kicked back to dodge the attempt of eating us. Koga and Ginta stepped onto a ledge and covered Kagome and I from the king. The king was bigger than the rest of the harpies and instead of one human torso on top, he had two ugly male ones.

"We've been waiting for you, son of the Wolf Demon Clan." King Harpy said as one voice.

"Kagome-chan!" I yelled over the noise. "Where's the Shikon Shard?" I asked. Kagome stared for a while before answering.

"The Shard's in its mouth!" She shouted. Damn, that's going to be tough to take.

"Very good."" King Harpy replied. "If you truly want our shard of the jewel, come on inside!" King Harpy opened its wide mouth and came closer. "There's plenty of room!" Koga and Ginta grabbed us and landed back at the base of the mountain.

"Ginta, stay here and take care of our mates!" Koga shouted and jumped back to fight the King Harpy. I blushed but refrained from commenting.

"Quickly, Nekokaru and sister, hide yourselves!" Ginta shouted while holding up his spear.

"Huh? Sister?" Kagome asked. I laugh lightly before answering her.

"Since you're Koga's," I paused for a second and used air quotation marks. "'mate', he believes that you are his sister now." Kagome flushed before yelling.

"**I'll **decide whose mate I am, thanks very much!" I laughed at Kagome's face before turning serous when a harpy came at us with its mouth open for a meal. Ginta thrust his spear into the harpy's body, right below the eye, but his arm was grabbed by its claw.

"Ginta!" Kagome and I shouted in unison. The white-hair Mohawk guy came up to us.

"It's too late!" He was trying to drag us into hiding. "It's taking him to its nest to eat him!" I snatched my arm from his grip and jumped up to attack. After a few leaps from the mountain side I managed to land on the harpy's head.

"Nekokaru! Get away from here!" Ginta shouted when he saw me. I bared my fangs at him.

"Shut up Ginta!" I extended my nails, swiped at the Harpy's head, and didn't feel guilty when its head fell off and landed below us. A shining arrow was heading for the harpy's wing and was cut off. I grabbed Ginta and we managed to land on our feet (well, I landed on all fours, Ginta just landed). "Thanks Kagome-chan!" I shouted with a grin, which was a rare sight seeing as I was covered in blood. We all turned around as more harpies came after us. "Kuso!" I cursed and got up to attack again.

"Kagome! Nekokaru!" Kagome and I stopped and turned to the voice. Inuyasha came out and swiped at the harpies coming at us.

"Inuyasha!" we cried out in unison again. Kagome launched herself at Inuyasha while I just grinned weakly before running and stopping in front of him.

"You certainly took your time doggy." I teased with a smirk. Inuyasha stared at my hands with fury. "What?" I looked down and noticed that I was still covered in blood. "Oh, it's not mine if that's what you're wondering." I assured him.

"So, you killed?" Inuyasha asked with his arms around a wailing Kagome. "Without hesitation?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know, I'm surprised as well." I replied cockily.

"Are **you** hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I smirked and shook my head. Why can't they just be a couple already?

"Hello puppy!" I tilted my head up to see Koga taunting Inuyasha. "As you can see, I'm rather busy right now. Just wait there until I finished with this bird beast." Koga smirked before adding a smart-ass comment. "That is, if you have the courage to fight me!"

"**I'm** not the one who ran away with his tail between his legs last time!" Inuyasha shouted. "Nekokaru," I turned to him. "You're not hesitant about fighting now, right?" I shook my head. "Then let's go!" I grinned and jumped up with Inuyasha.

"Get outta our way!" I shouted as Inuyasha and I both swiped at the harpies with our claws.

"Lady Kagome!" I turned back down and saw that Miroku and Sango arrived. Good, that means I won't have to worry about Kagome for now. "**Wind Tunnel!**" I turned back once more and widened my eyes as I saw Miroku suck in all the harpies in his hand. I shook my head and continued on my way up. I'll just have Miroku explain it all to me later.

As we finally reached King Harpy and Koga I headed for King Harpy's wing and ripped it in half. Inuyasha jumped up behind him and swiped at one of the two heads. With a broken wing and only one head, King Harpy ended up flying into the mountain with a crash. I was forced to let go as the force of the impact sent me downwards to the others.

"Nekokaru!" I don't who it was who called me but I was too weak to turned and land on all fours like my instinct told me to. I felt someone catch me in mid-air bridal style and tried to focus my sight.

"Ginta?" I guessed. The person nodded so I was right, then again it's hard to miss the black mohawk. I tried to stand on my own feet but my knees buckled and Ginta caught me before I hit the ground. "Arigato." I mumbled and ended up with an arm around Ginta's neck while he supported me with his arms around my waist.

"And why not?" I looked up to see a blushing, angry Inuyasha and a yelling Koga. "Kagome is my **mate**." Uh-oh, I just hope he doesn't mention me. "While Nekokaru is **Ginta's** mate!" And he mentions me, figures.

"Th-that's a lie!" Kagome shouted with an angry blush. "He's just making that up!" I turned and saw Miroku and Sango trying to get the details from Shippo.

"So, you." Inuyasha started with red angry pulse marks. "You think that's **funny**, do you!" Koga sat down and looked the other way.

"No. Kagome is the female I **want**. Do you want her **more**?" And Koga hit the nail on the head. "And I highly doubt Nekokaru is the female you want." I flushed and yelled up.

"No I'm not, but that don't mean you can give me away like a toy!" Sango and Miroku just stared at me as Ginta tried to calm me down.

"Kagome can see what others do not. She is brave. And she is loving." I sweat dropped as Kagome blushed and looked up adoringly. "And I'm positive Ginta thinks the same of Nekokaru." I twitched in anger softly.

"I don't do the mushy love crap so **don't** drag my name in it!" I shouted. Ginta placed a hand on my head and started rubbing my ears to calm me. It worked but I'm embarrassed to say that I might have purred a little.

"I will see to it that you will **never** endanger my mate or my sister again!" I sweat dropped as Inuyasha pulled out his sword while blushing.

"That's **my** line!" Wait, did he just call Kagome his mate and me his sister? Oh this is **too** good! "You think you can make Kagome your **mate**? And **force** Nekokaru to have one?" Inuyasha yelled out with a swing of his sword. Koga jumped up to dodge and landed calmly on his feet. "You'll **die** for that!"

"Heh, what are you getting so hot about, my insolent puppy?" Koga asked with a sly look on his face. "You must know that Kagome and Nekokaru would be happier with **me **and **Ginta** than with a pup like you!"

"Are you saying you're **stronger** than me?" Inuyasha demanded. Figures he'd change the subject. "Don't make me laugh!" I shook my head feebly.

"Will you two stop **fighting**?" Kagome shouted up. "We're not **hurt**," I cut her off with a weak hiss.

"Speak for yourself Kagome-chan." I said hoarsely. Miroku and Sango came over with Kagome's first aid kit and got to work on my arm and various cuts. Shippo crawled onto my lap and curled into a ball there.

"That's not the point!" Inuyasha shouted. "He and I have something to **settle** now!" More like your pride won't let you see common sense.

"Indeed, as long as you **live **Kagome may be imprisoned by her inexplicable affection for you." Koga agreed. "And Nekokaru won't accept me as her brother. But once you're dead, Kagome and Nekokaru can freely give their hearts." Kagome and I simultaneously sweat dropped.

"Confident fellow, isn't he?" Sango said. I shook my head and gave her a strained grin before wincing in pain.

"You have no clue. His constant bragging was giving me a headache." I said. Sango reluctantly smiled and wrapped my left arm in bandages.

"You **hound**!" Inuyasha shouted. He seemed really pissed off, more so than usual. "'Kagome this', 'Nekokaru that'" Inuyasha pulled his sword back and lunged foreword. "As if **you **know them!" He brought his sword down as Koga dodged and Inuyasha hit some rocks instead.

Koga landed on his feet and lunged for Inuyasha. He landed a kick on Inuyasha's face and shouted in triumph. Inuyasha landed in a pile of rocks and Koga ran for him again. Koga swiped with his Shikon Jeweled arm but Inuyasha managed to dodge it. My ears twitched and I shared a glance with Kagome.

"Both of you watch out!" We yelled together. "Above you!" Koga and Inuyasha stopped fighting and looked above.

At the peak of the mountain was King Harpy, and he was heading straight for them. King Harpy opened its mouth and sent for them, Inuyasha managed to dodge just in time but Koga's arm was in its mouth. Koga swung out with his leg and broke a tooth, causing him to get his arm back. Koga was falling to the ground and I stepped out of Ginta's arms. I ran to Koga and caught him. It didn't hurt as nearly as I thought it would, thanks to the Shikon Shards. I looked at his arm and gasped.

"Kagome!" I shouted back to others. "His Shikon Shard, it's gone!" Kagome, Ginta, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran up to us but stopped as Koga shouted.

"Don't come near me! The harpy's going to swoop back for another attack!" I looked up and sure enough King Harpy swung around and headed for us again. Next thing I knew, Inuyasha was in front of us. "You insolent puppy, what do you think **you're** doing?" Koga shouted.

"I've had enough of you!" I shouted and thonked him on the head. "Inuyasha's saving our lives now shut up and be grateful, ya stupid wolf!" Koga stayed shut and Inuyasha smirked before swinging at King Harpy. He unleashed what I supposed was the Scar of Wind. It was amazing. The wind was so powerful, after everything was over, there was no sign of the King Harpy whatsoever. In the midst of it all, someone pulled me by the arm.

"Ginta? What's up?" I asked as I turned to see who pulled me away. Ginta blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Are you going to leave with them?" Ginta asked after a few seconds. I nodded my head and Ginta looked down. He seemed to have made up his mind and looked back up. "I'm going as well." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

"W-why?" I stuttered out. Ginta gave me a confused look before replying an answer as though it was obvious.

"Well, you're my mate!" I twitched at his answer.

"Ginta, that's just something Koga said to piss me off." I spat out. I saw Ginta's disappointed look and tried to loosen up. "Besides, I just met you today."

"I see," Ginta mused. He grinned afterwards and I sweat dropped. What's going through that pretty head of his? Ack, I didn't mean that! "I'm still coming with you."

"Fine. Do what you want." I muttered with a blush.

"What are you **talking **about?" I turned back to the others and saw Kagome holding Koga as he whined in pain. I rushed back to their side with Ginta and tried to take a look at his arm. "Can't you see his **hurt**?" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha. I turned and saw Inuyasha with raised arms and a look of incredulity on his face,

"I'm not so badly hurt," Koga choked out as he got up. "That I can't handle," Koga raised his good arm and made his way to Inuyasha. "a weakling like **you** one handed!"

"That's more like it!" Inuyasha shouted back. "Let's **go**!" Inuyasha raised his claw but Koga wobbled a bit, then he fell. Normally, I would laugh but Inuyasha was still making his way for Koga. "Prepare to die!" I jumped in front of Koga with my nails extended and briefly wondered if I would really be able to stop Inuyasha from killing Koga. It was then I heard my favorite two words ever.

"Inuyasha, sit!" With a glow from the necklace around his neck, Inuyasha was sent to the floor. "This is your change to get away!" Kagome yelled to the others. I sat on top of Inuyasha to make sure he didn't get up. That, and because I didn't forget all the times we bicker, but that was just a bonus.

"**Hurry**!" I urged them since they were taking too long. The rest of the wolf clan picked Koga up and ran away, save Ginta. He was sitting in front of me with an amused smile. I just blushed and looked away.

"Huh?" I heard Inuyasha shout out from underneath me. "Hey, wait, you flea-bitten-!" I sighed and sweat dropped before thonking Inuyasha on the head to shut him up. After a few seconds I got off and knelt down next to Inuyasha's annoyed face with Kagome on the other side.

"Why," Inuyasha started with a glance at each of us. "did you two let him go?" I sweat dropped and let Kagome answer.

"Well, he was **hurt** and um." Kagome started searching for a different answer and I jumped in.

"They're not **all** bad ya know." I muttered with a hand rubbing the back of my neck. Inuyasha growled and mocked me.

"'They're not **all** bad ya know'." He shot up like a rocket and started yelling. "Didn't they **kidnap** you two? Weren't you two afraid for your **lives**? And what is he," He pointed to Ginta with an angry growl. "still doing here?"

"Um, well. Koga **did** protect us and he's different from **most **demons." Kagome explained. "As for why Ginta is still here, um. I have no idea actually."

"I can answer that." I said with an exasperated sigh. "He's not leaving because of what Koga said about me being his mate." I muttered the last bit. Inuyasha turned on Ginta, who was still grinning and like an idiot, he waved at Inuyasha.

"Well, he was lying! Now get!" I gained an angry pulse mark and thonked Inuyasha on the head once more.

"He's not leaving!" I yelled. "Ginta's going to stay with us for a while so get used to it!" I turned to the others with a questioning look. "That is, if it's okay with everyone." They all nodded, save for Inuyasha who was waving his arms and yelling but I just tuned him out.

"Has there been a change of **affections** here. . . ?" Sango asked.

"Well, I imagine it's difficult to hate someone who keeps declaiming his love for you. . ." Miroku mused. **That** did not help Inuyasha's anger go away.

"Bah!" Inuyasha spat out as he got up. When Kagome tried to talk him, his response was rather harsh. "Shut up!"

**A jealous doggy isn't a nice one.**

* * *

><p>"You know," I began as Kagome picked up the two Shikon Shards, one from Koga's arm and the one from King Harpy's mouth. "When Koga comes back to take the Shikon Shard, Inuyasha and he are going to kill each other." I said in an obvious voice.<p>

"Before that happens," Sango started while turning to Kagome. "shouldn't you smooth Inuyasha's ruffled fur?" She asked. She turned to me. "And you too?" I thought about it for a minute before giving my answer.

"I don't really think he'll listen to **me** at this point." I explained. "Sorry Kagome-chan. Looks like you're on your own for now." I apologized with a smile. Kagome nodded her head and proceed to sit next to where Inuyasha was mumbling to himself.

"Are you sure that was wise Nekokaru-chan?" I turned to Miroku with a raised eyebrow. "Knowing Inuyasha, he'd yell at Kagome and get her upset." I froze for a bit.

"Uh-oh." I turned to check on Kagome just to see her walk back to us. "So," I started nervously. "How was the chat?"

"Sango," Kagome started with an arm through mine. "May we borrow Kirara?" She asked.

"H-huh?" I stuttered out. "W-we? Where are we going?" I asked apprehensively.

"Back to your friend **Koga**?" Inuyasha said snidely. Kagome twitched and turned around.

"I'M GOING **HOME**, FOOL!" I flinched at Kagome scary yell and turned to Ginta.

"Uh, just stay with the others until we come back, kay?" Ginta nodded and gave me a grin. I smiled back before I was pulled onto Kirara's back and we took off. We were airborne when I remembered where I was headed. Kagome's home, otherwise known as:

**The Modern Era?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Wow that was longer than I thought. 10 font, Comic Sans MS and 1.5 spacing of this chapter and its 30 pages. Damn. Well, to my readers please review. I was going to say something else but now I forgot. Oh yeah, thanks to Kojo (Not sure if that's a real username and too lazy to check), and ImmolationPiggieOfDoom for being the first (and at this point, the only) reviewers~! Tell me your opinions on Ginta/Nekokaru. Yeah, that couple isn't going to get many points is it? Heh heh, well, it's staying that way. **


	4. Chapter 3: Return from the Modern Era

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nekokaru in the Modern Era, that's gonna be a toughie. Here goes nothing~!**

* * *

><p>"So, why do I have to wear this again?" I asked for the third time since we got here. Kagome decided to take me 'shopping' (whatever that is) as soon as she got home. Before we left her house however, she wrapped a black cloth around my head to hide my ears. I think she called it a 'band-anna'.<p>

"Because you can't walk around without a bra!" Kagome chastised lightly from outside the small room where I was changing. I rolled my eyes and proceeded on trying to put the weird thing on.

"Um, I **think **I put it on right." I said from inside. "It's supposed to go around your chest right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kagome replied. I nodded to myself before shifting through the various clothes Kagome got for me.

"Uh, how do these other things go on again?" I heard Kagome sigh before walking in.

"I'll help you." I rolled my eyes and pouted with crossed arms.

"I don't even know why I have to wear this thing." I said while pointing to the bra. "It's not like it's going to help me fight better." I pointed out. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Let me explain." She began and I mentally face palmed.

**Why did I even ask?**

* * *

><p>Kagome and I were on our way back to her house with our new clothes. Well, mostly my new clothes. She bought me two new outfits. I'm wearing the one for the Modern Era right now. Kagome taught me all the names of each clothing item. It consists of: the black bandanna, black jean shorts, black tank top, and an off-the-shoulder grey sweater whose sleeves went passed my hands. On my feet, she made me wear a pair of grey sneakers; I think the brand name was "conve-rses". The jean shorts had a silver chain on each side, which was my favorite part of the outfit. Kagome said I could have little hoops in my cat ears if I wanted. She called it 'peersin' and said it hurts but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it.<p>

In the bag I was carrying was an outfit for the Feudal Era. It consists of: a black pair of pants that are somewhat loose for better mobility, a gray tank top with a black vest over it, and a gray sash tied around my thigh in case I need to bandage an injury. I was planning on keeping my bandages wrapped around my feet and hands.

I still had my brown leather pouch around my neck but tucked it in my sweater while I was in the Modern Era. Kagome's Okaa-san cut my hair since other people would freak out over my ears. She cut it so the length was a few inches below my shoulders and left hair over my shoulders to hide the fact that I had no human ears.

"Higurashi. You're back, huh?" Kagome and I both turned around at the call of her last name. It was an average human boy with brown hair and eyes. He stopped at the sight at me and blinked once. "Oh, who's that?" He asked.

"Hojo, hi." Kagome said. "This is Nekokaru. She's staying with my family for a while." I smiled politely and bowed.

"Nice to meet you." Hojo stared at me for a while before shaking his head. "Um, are you okay?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Hojo smiled nervously with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah." He cleared his throat and turned back to Kagome. "So, you got rid of that **TB**, huh?" I tilted my head. Tee Bee? What's that?

"Kagome-chan," I started softly. "Gomen, but I think it's almost lunchtime. And I'm kinda hungry. Shouldn't we go get something to eat?" Kagome glanced at her wristwatch.

"Oops, it seems so." Kagome smiled at Hojo apologetically. "Sorry Hojo, I'll see you at school, okay?" Hojo nodded before turning to me.

"What about you?" I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "Will I see you at school?"

"S-kool?" I repeated in question. Kagome ran in front of me with a fake smile and sweat drop.

"Uh, she doesn't go to our school!" Kagome grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the block. "We have to meet up with Yuka and Ayumi for lunch! See ya later Hojo!"

"Bye Nekokaru!" He called from down the block.

"That was close." I heard Kagome mutter to herself. Hold on, I just noticed something.

**Why did he only say bye to me?**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Kagome! Spill! What's this guy like?" I sipped my drink (I believe it was called a sod-a) silently as Kagome's friends tried to get information on her 'boyfriend'. I wonder if that's like a mate.<p>

"Like an infant." Kagome angrily while glaring at her cup. "He's violent. He's selfish. He has no self-control." I raised an eyebrow. Is she . . . ? "And he's insanely jealous!"

"Ano, Kagome-chan." I interrupted quietly. "Are you talking about Inuyasha-kun?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Kagome's friends turned their heads to me and I sweat dropped nervously.

"'Inuyasha-kun'?" One of them asked. "What is he to you?" They leaned further and I stuttered.

"U-um." I looked at Kagome for help and she sighed before lightly pushing her friends back down.

"Calm down guys," Kagome started. "He's like her Nii-san." I nodded my head in agreement and slightly shifted in my seat since they were still staring at me apprehensively.

"If he's jealous," Yuka started with a bored expression and a sip of her sod-a. "He must really like you, right?" I smiled brightly. That's what I've been trying to tell Kagome but she wouldn't listen to me.

"You must really be the girl he wants." Ayumi said with the same expression. I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to do a trick I've been saving for a while. _'__.__.__.__The__poor__loser.__'_ I tried to keep in my hiss but placed my hands on my lap so they wouldn't see my nails extend.

Yeah, I can read minds but only with weak people. Mostly just humans. I don't remember exactly when I was first able to but I think it was while I still had a family. My hand automatically went to my brown pouch but I placed it back on my lap before they noticed.

"I could stand it better if I was . . . but . . ." I narrowed my eyes at the two girls who involuntarily gained interest again. "He can't forget about this woman he loved . . . a long time ago." Ayumi and Yuka turned their heads to me and glared.

"I-it's not me!" I shouted in protest. "Her name's Kikyo." I said with a low hiss. Kagome told me about her and I already made a vow that I would thonk Inuyasha on the head so many times he'll be seeing stars.

"But he tries to kill any man who comes near me." Kagome said with a dreamy look on her face. I smiled at Kagome. Now if only Inuyasha would let go of Kikyo, then everything would fall into place.

"WHAT'S UP WITH **THAT**?" Kagome snapped out of it and we both turned to them in surprise.

"Kagome, why are you seeing this chump?" Yuka demanded. "You've got to dump him!" I blinked in surprise. What happened to the girls who didn't care for Inuyasha?

"Don't ever see him again!" Ayumi shouted, jumping up with Yuka. I just sipped my sod-a until they calmed down enough for me to get a word in Inuyasha's defense.

"This guy's obviously a total loser!" I rolled my eyes at Yuka's protest. "And what exactly are you rolling your eyes at?" I looked up. Seems like I got caught.

"Because," I started with a scowl. "You don't even know him."

"And you would!" I rolled my eyes again before standing up.

"Inuyasha is actually strong, loyal, and has a soft side." I said with a glare. "He's basically a doggy." I inwardly smirked at my inside joke. "Right Kagome?" I asked. Kagome nodded, gaining the other two's attention.

"He has his good sides as well." Kagome said with a smile. I nodded approvingly before getting my shopping bag (we didn't only buy clothes though; there's some portable toiletries in there for travel).

"Kagome-chan," I said, gaining her attention. "I'm going to head back to your home." I bowed before heading out the fast food restaurant. I didn't understand the name fast-food. The food didn't increase my speed. Kinda weird. Once I was sure no one could see me, I jumped to the roof of a building. I started jumping from building to building to get home with a scowl still on my face.

**Ignorant girls.**

* * *

><p>"In-Inuyasha!" I shouted in surprise as I opened the door to Kagome's room. Said hanyou froze in place and turned around.<p>

"Wha-?" I shook my head in disbelief before walking over to him. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned. I stared at him before hissing.

"Baka!" I shouted and thonked him on the head. "You don't really think that Kagome likes Koga do you?" I hollered. Inuyasha rubbed the knot on his head and I briefly heard him mutter about stupid cats. "What you said?"

"N-nothing!" Inuyasha sweat dropped and raised his hands in defense. I sighed and shook my head. "Hey, where is Kagome anyways?" Inuyasha asked with a blush.

"She's with Yuka and Ayumi." I spat out with disgust. "They were bashing on you with Kagome." I said with my hands interlaced behind my head. I opened one eye to see Inuyasha's reaction. Heh, my plan worked. He was panicking.

"Y-you mean she's still mad?" Inuyasha asked. I laughed.

"Most likely," I said. Inuyasha fell to the floor anime style and I laughed harder. "But she'll most likely believe it's her fault later on." I paused and turned to Inuyasha with a glare. "Even though it's most certainly not."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said while crossing his arms and looking away. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Would you just **apologize** to her?" I asked in an exasperated tone. Inuyasha opened his mouth (most likely to yell) but was cut off.

"I'm home!" I heard Kagome yell from the door of the house. Inuyasha and I glanced at each other before I smirked.

"Hey Kagome!" I shouted. "Gues-!" Inuyasha rushed over and covered my mouth with his hand before growling.

"Listen, I was never here, do you understand?" I rolled my eyes and bit him. "Ow!"

"I understand but you better apologize! Now go!" I ushered him out the window (where he most likely came from) before taking the bag of newly bought items and pretended to be looking through it.

"Hey Nekokaru-chan." Kagome said as she walked in. "I'm going to take a shower." I froze and slowly looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

**"****What****'****s ****a ****sho-wer?****"**

* * *

><p>I . . . . . . . . . . AM . . . . . . . . . . SO . . . . . . . . . . <strong>BORED!<strong>

I groaned out loud as I flopped backwards on my bed (Kagome's family bought another bed for me once they learned that I'm coming back with Kagome sometimes). Kagome and Sota are both at school, Kagome's mom is at work, and Kagome's grandfather is doing some ritual to keep demons away. There's not much for me to do.

I shot up in my bed and face palmed. I could always go over everything Kagome taught me. I went to her side of the room and pulled out my notebook she bought for me. Kagome's teaching me how to read and write. So far I only have down what various clothing items are called, fast food names, and a few random words. I wrote down the pronunciation next to every word and proceeded to go down the list.

"Nekokaru!" I looked up and raised my ears. "I'm home!" I checked the alarm clock that was resting on the night table. Wow, 3:00pm already.

"Welcome home Kagome-nee-chan!" I fell into the habit of calling her that this morning. "I'm in your room!" I went back to the notebook and tried sounding out a word that had me stumped.

"I told you Nekokaru-nee-chan," Kagome said as she walked in. "It's **our** room now." She dropped her school bag on the floor and proceeds to look over my shoulder. "You're going over the list of words I gave you?" I smiled up at her like a proud hanyou that just completed their first kill.

"Yup! I've memorized the words shower, soda, fries, school, and home!" I brightened when Kagome didn't correct me on the pronunciation. "Anyways, how was school?" I asked happily. Kagome smiled a bit wistfully and walked to her desk.

"Nekokaru," She began with a gaze at her yellow backpack she takes with her to my time. "Do you miss being in the fuedal era with Inuyasha and others?" I blinked in surprise. Why was she asking? I looked at my notebook of new words that I'd probably won't ever use unless in this Modern Era.

"I . . ." No other words came out of my mouth. Letting out a breath I smiled up at Kagome. "I do miss them. A lot, but if you want me to stay here, I would. As long as you want me to Nee-chan." Smiling happily, I returned to studying my words.

"Arigato Nekokaru-nee-chan." Kagome thanked me as she gave me a hug and walked into the bathroom. I smiled somewhat sadly.

**I do wish I was back home though.**

* * *

><p>"How long are you gonna stay <strong>this<strong> time, Sis?" Sota asked as he played with Buyo on his lap, the Higurashi's cat. I was on my bed along with Sota and Buyo while Kagome was scribbling furiously, trying to finish her homework.

"Why? Am I in your way?" Kagome asked. I frowned slightly. She must be tired. "I have entrance exams to study for. I can't stay in **that** world all the **time**." Or she's still a bit angry with Inuyasha. Either's good.

"But you're always going." Sota replied. I ended up in a slight staring contest with Buyo as the Higurashi siblings talked. Next thing I knew, Sota was scrambling out the room and Kagome seemed angry.

I sighed as Kagome resumed in writing over her papers like a mad woman. A few minutes later though, she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her in amusement when she slightly woke herself up and set an alarm clock.

"I'll be waking up early tomorrow Nekokaru-nee-chan." Kagome informed me as she flopped on her bed. "Sorry if I wake you up." She muttered as she finally fell asleep.

Getting up from my bed, I walked in the bathroom to take a shower before I went to sleep. Though I **am** a cat hanyou, and I **hate** water, there was something about taking a shower that I sort of enjoyed. Slipping my tank top off and throwing it in the hamper along with my gray sweatpants and undergarments, I stepped into the already turned on shower. I was purring as the warm water drops hit my back. Reaching for a washcloth, I contemplated what happened lately.

Inuyasha's mad at Kagome. Kagome's mad at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's also mad at Koga. Koga's mad at Inuyasha. Koga made Kagome be his mate. Koga **also** forced Ginta to become **my** mate.

After a few more seconds of running other random statements that was relative to the last few days, I came to a conclusion:

**This is ALL Koga's fault.**

* * *

><p>My ears twitched. Why did they twitch? I'm in the modern era. Unwillingly, I opened my eyes, curled out of the tight ball I was known to sleep in, and rolled onto my right side so I faced Kagome. There go my ears again. Why are they twitching?<p>

_Clatter._

Stiffening, I opened my eyes wide and stared at the window in between Kagome and me. Someone's trying to break in. I flipped on all fours silently and quickly jumped onto the top of the window. Perched there, I was prepared to attack the trespasser. No way am I letting someone break into my modern era home.

I almost fell anime style when I saw it was just Inuyasha. What on Earth is he doing here? In the middle of the night no less? And why is he just sitting there staring at Kagome? Stalker much?

"Inu . . . Yasha . . ." I grinned slyly as Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's muttering of his name. "Sit . . ." I almost burst out laughing as Inuyasha's face come in contact with the floor. He immediately sat up and practically growled at Kagome's sleeping form. Snickering, I ended up making my presence known to Inuyasha.

"Wh-what are you-?" Unfortunately, he was cut off by Kagome's alarm clock ringing sharply. I however, almost fell from the top of the window. Leaping onto the bed, I tried to fake like I was just waking up.

"Huh . . . ? Where's my alarm clock?" I heard Kagome ask herself. Smiling to myself, I actually tried to get some more sleep. Stupid Inuyasha. I'm killing him when we go back.

**Never interrupt me during a cat nap.**

* * *

><p>"We're going back?" I asked Kagome happily. She had on her yellow backpack and smiled at my enthusiasm as she nodded. "Wahoo!" I shouted and did a flip in happiness, making Kagome laugh.<p>

"Something tells me you were really homesick." Kagome commented. I nodded and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go!"

A few minutes later, we were passing through the well and were back into my own time. Taking a deep breath, I sighed happily. Luckily, I changed into m new clothes before we came here. I couldn't until we saw everyone again so I placed Kagome on my back.

"Let's go!" I shouted and ran at a fast pace towards Kaede's village (who I've already been introduced to). "Hey! Guys!" I shouted as the village came into sight. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting on the side of the road.

Letting Kagome down gently, I tackled the others in a giant hug and started purring. I heard the others laugh at my sudden child-like behavior and felt someone scramble to top of my head.

"I missed you guys!" I shouted happily as I got onto my own two feet. "Hey," I began. "Where's the pup?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Sango and Miroku laughed while Shippo giggled from the above.

"He's been angry and off on his own every since Lady Kagome and you left." Miroku explained. I looked at Kagome and saw that she was staring at the ground. Catching her eyes, I jerked my chin towards the forest where Inuyasha would most likely be as a signal to go to him.

"I'll just go speak to him now." Kagome muttered and walked off. I sighed and flopped down on the grass while gather Kirara and Shippo in my arms. Laying on my back and closing my eyes, I relaxed.

"Hey, Nekokaru-chan." I opened one eye at Sango. It's the first time she's ever added –chan to my name. The made my day a whole lot better. I gave her a smile. "Don't you think you ought to see Ginta?" I blinked and sat up as Shippo and Kirara scrambled out my arms.

"Huh. I completely forgot about that." I muttered to myself and face palmed. "I'll go do that now. See you guys later!" I shouted as I shot up and ran down the road with a wave at the rest.

**Why am I so excited to see Ginta though . . . ?**

* * *

><p>"Where is this guy?" I mutter to myself as I walked through the village. I've been walking through here for about fifteen minutes straight. Finally giving up, I decided to ask Kaede where Ginta might be.<p>

Looking down at my bandage cover feet, I made my way towards Kaede's house. It's been only a few days since I left for the modern era, but I can't help but wonder how Ginta was treated at this village. He's from the wolf demon clan; I don't think that'd be very welcomed in this village. Maybe he'd ran off or . . .

Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?

Turning on my feet, I ran towards the forest. It's the same as Inuyasha almost. He goes to the forest most of the time he stays here because the village is mostly scared of him, maybe Ginta did the same!

"Ginta! Ginta!" I shouted as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch. "Ginta! Where are you?" I sighed in frustration when I didn't receive a reply.

"You called?" jumped in surprise and almost fell off the tree branch as I turned around. Ginta was standing there with an amused grin on his face. I could feel my face turn red in anger and embarrassment.

"You idiot!" I shouted and hit him on the head. "What'd you do that for?" Ginta laughed and rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Aw come on Nekokaru-chan, it was just a joke!" Ginta replied. My left eyes twitched in annoyance. Leaping off the branch with a neat flip, I began stalking off angrily towards the others.

"Buzz off Ginta!" I shouted back angrily.

**Stupid jerk, I hope Kagome had a better talk with Inuyasha than I did with Ginta. **

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S ****NOTE:** I take way too long updating fics. Well, review and leave your thoughts. Let me know if I misspelled or messed up anything grammar-wise. I might shift this fic into my main focus. Maybe.


End file.
